


The Mood That I'm In

by Kindassunshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito smirked at him for a moment, head a little to the side. Then he tipped onto his feet again, starting to unfasten his cloak, ‘I’ve only got a few hours – so we’ll get down to business if you don’t mind.’</p><p>Kakashi gets a late night visit from a dead man, not that Obito is acting like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mood That I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> ...because I'm sure he left Kakashi alive for a reason, right?

When they were younger, Kakashi used to dream about him all the time. Dull dreams they were too, nothing horrific or lurid, just Obito trotting about his apartment sometimes silent, sometimes talkative. He’d always thought it was sort of funny how the other seemed to grow with him, though he knew that was impossible. Now they were adults and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d dreamed about him.  
Kakashi woke slowly, thick-headed and momentarily disorientated. He lay in the blackness of the very early morning, eyelids too heavy to open. He wasn’t sure he could take another week like this one. At rough estimate he’d slept about three hours in four days, he’d killed five men and two women. He’d cut a Kiri nin’s arm off just below the elbow, he wasn’t sure what that counted as, maiming maybe? The medic at Konoha hospital had taken one look at him that morning and signed him off active duty for a month. Kakashi had accepted the little slip of paper, staggered back to his apartment and crawled into bed.  
A soft stealthy noise, maybe a sandaled footstep. Kakashi didn’t move limbs leaden; right now death would feel like a blessed release. He cracked an eye. A dark shape moved, momentarily obscuring the yellowish light from the curtained window. The figure moved around the room, not searching but seemingly purposeless wondering. He watched as his visitor lifted a framed photograph, his soon-to-be genin team, from the desk then replaced it.  
A man, Kakashi would guess from the way he moved, bulky but not tall and light on his feet for someone large. His face was turned away but Kakashi thought the hair he could see was dark against the darkness. He must be a ninja of some skill to have broken into his apartment without incident. Unless… Kakashi watched as the shadow turned slowly on the spot.  
‘I can tell you’re awake,’ he snorted and Kakashi jerked like he’d been electrocuted. Even if it had deepened and smoothed in the interval, he knew that voice.  
‘Obito?’ he gasped, feeling his senses so sharp a moment ago blur a little at the edges. He softened against the mattress; it was after all a dream.  
Obito sat on the edge of his bed, close enough for Kakashi to feel his buttocks press lightly against his thigh through the sheet. Now he was closer Kakashi realised his face wasn’t indistinct in the low light but covered by a mask.  
‘I didn’t recognise you,’ Kakashi murmured. Obito turned the mask towards him.  
‘I could tell,’ he said, and Kakashi thought he was smiling.  
‘Why are you wearing a mask?’ he asked softly.  
‘It’s your fantasy,’ Obito shrugged, forearms resting his forearms on his thighs and interlacing gloved fingers.  
‘Take it off then,’ Kakashi grunted; even ten years dead Obito was infuriating. For a moment he didn’t move but then complied, holding the mask in his hands before him. Kakashi glanced at him nervously but was relieved to see his face in shadow as it always had been. He supposed his subconscious couldn’t bear to try and construct Obito’s mangled face.  
‘You cut your hair,’ Kakashi murmured, feeling sleep dragging on him again now his imminent death seemed less likely.  
‘Do you like it?’ Obito smirked, dim light catching on a smooth cheekbone.  
‘You look different,’ Kakashi told him and he did. It sharpened the pain in his chest to see even an outline of the adult Obito could never be.  
‘Good looking?’ Obito chuckled. Kakashi gave a muffled laugh. ‘Better looking than you anyway,’ he snickered flicking him lightly under the chin. Obito smirked at him for a moment, head a little to the side. Then he tipped onto his feet again, starting to unfasten his cloak, ‘I’ve only got a few hours – so we’ll get down to business if you don’t mind.’ Kakashi frowned, his head felt fuzzy and his body was beginning to feel like wet clay slowly spreading out. He continued to watch as Obito shrugged off his black cloak and unstrapped the heavy armour plates that hung from his waist. He set them on Kakashi’s desk with a clunk, showing that beneath the armour he was unexpectedly slight. As Obito stripped off his net-shirt, Kakashi realised he was undressing.  
‘Obito,’ he murmured, trying to sit up but was trapped against the bed by the weight of his own body. He shifted, kicking his feet restlessly. Obito watched him indifferent as he pulled off his sandals. ‘Don’t get agitated,’ he sighed unfastening his trousers, ‘I’m not going to hurt you.’  
With an effort Kakashi rolled onto his side, using an elbow to drag himself up. Obito stood by his bed naked but for weirdly old fashion underwear and Kakashi was momentarily distracted wondering where he’d even gotten a loin cloth.  
‘Come on,’ Obito smirked, sinking a knee into the mattress and plucking at the t-shirt he was sleeping in. Kakashi allowed it to be pulled over his head. Obito lent his weight into his palms, planted either side of Kakashi’s head, clumsily throwing a leg over him. He misjudged the distance, knee hitting the wall making him wince. Kakashi caught his bare thigh, pinching the sensitive inner skin but Obito didn’t react.  
‘You lost some sensation?’ he asked as Obito swatted the hand away.  
‘Not where it matters,’ he muttered dropping onto his elbows so that they were flush from chin to toe. Kakashi felt his toes curl; Obito didn’t feel dead at all.  
Although he felt strange in places; the cheek that was pressed against his felt rough, the flesh lumpy, as did the right side of his torso. But every inch of him was burning hot and Kakashi could feel an erection pressing into his abdomen. Obito hummed appreciatively sinking a hand into Kakashi hair. Kakashi ran his hands down his back, feeling again that strange roughness. Though it wasn’t too unpleasant, Kakashi was pleased to find smooth skin returning a couple of inches above his buttock.  
Obito sat up, sitting back on his heels pulling down Kakashi’s underwear allowing his cock to spring free with embarrassing vigour. He ignored Obito’s muffled chuckle as the other clasped him stroking lazily.  
His nails were painted Kakashi noticed, as the caress sent tiny sparks down his trembling thighs, some dark colour like black or navy. It seemed unlike him, though he had to admit it was not the oddest thing about Obito. He’d stopped rubbing but didn’t let go, digging the painted nails of his other hand into Kakashi’s hip.  
‘Can you keep going?’ he asked, peering at Kakashi’s face in the half-light.  
‘Not indefinitely,’ he shrugged and Obito gave a snort of mirth. He shifted forward again, brushing mercilessly against Kakashi’s cock, dropping onto his right elbow for support. Kakashi watched with interest as he loosened the cloth that covered him, feeling an unexpected jolt of excitement at the sight of curling black pubic hair. He stroked a hand over his hip; fully appreciating that Obito was no longer twelve. Obito kissed the side of his mouth, leaning off him to get something from the floor.  
‘What’s that?’ he murmured as Obito fiddled with the small object. He didn’t answer but ran his thumb along Kakashi’s bottom lip before dropping to an elbow again forehead against his neck. Kakashi licked his lip then wiped his mouth quickly, making a face at the chemical taste of an artificial lubricant. Obito chuckled.  
‘You want me to?’ he offered awkwardly, realising what Obito was doing.  
‘It’s easier if I do.’ He could feel Obito smiling against his shoulder. He was panting a little now and the small sticky sounds he made as he worked himself open were making Kakashi’s cock twitch.  
‘Speaking from experience?’ he murmured, running unsure hands up Obito’s clenching thighs.  
‘Wouldn’t you like to know,’ he smirked, leaning up to really kiss Kakashi this time. Then he paused frowning, ‘or do you mean…’ he huffed adding archly, ‘I’ve probably got a rubber if you want.’  
‘I trust you,’ Kakashi shrugged and Obito laughed straightening up.  
‘Risk taker,’ he grinned, ‘I like it.’ He sat back, undulating his hips once left hand still out of sight. Kakashi pushed onto his elbows, Obito flicked his eyes over him. ‘Ready?’ he purred and Kakashi could feel him gripping his cock again, fingers hot and slippery. Kakashi grunted agreement and Obito sat back.  
In one smooth motion muscular heat slid over and encased him. Kakashi felt his back arching upwards in spite of himself, toes curling and jaw clenching. Above him Obito let out a deep sigh and Kakashi released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Obito’s expression looked a little pinched and Kakashi squeezed his thighs wondering if it was hurting him. Black eyes flicked to his and Obito lent forward pressing his hand to his pectorals. Kakashi groaned softly, feeling his stomach muscles contract as he fought not to embarrass himself.  
Obito settled into a rhythm of shallow thrusts, not looking at him now but somewhere into the middle distance. Kakashi slid his hands up to hold his hips, feeling the bones roll beneath his skin. Obito glanced at him, pinching his nipple and making him swear. He laughed deep and amused.  
‘So sensitive,’ he murmured, bending so they could kiss. Kakashi held his head, digging his fingers into short dark hair, pushing his hips up. Obito didn’t resist, letting him kiss and lick and suck every inch of his mouth. Touching his chest uncertainly, Kakashi thumbed the taut bud of his nipple. Obito sighed softly catching his wrist pulling his hand to the other side of his body. Kakashi rolled the nub of flesh between his fingertips and Obito shivered.  
‘What-’ he started.  
‘Ah, don’t ask,’ Obito muttered flatly, pressing his forehead against the other’s, ‘hmm do that again.’ Kakashi did, feeling the tight ring of muscle contracting with pleasure. He bit his lip as Obito sat up again and rocking his pelvis. He was faster now, more needy, breath coming in short puffs. He ran his hands over Kakashi’s stomach, scratching lightly at his ribs then twisting both nipples wickedly. Kakashi moaned, legs jerking so violently Obito was nearly bucked off him.  
‘Do I need to tie you down?’ he growled, pushing on his shoulders to keep still him while he resettled himself. ‘Or maybe you’d like that huh?’ he snickered, pinching the skin under his chin. Kakashi considered, running his hands up the back of Obito’s thighs, and decided screwing his dead teammate was plenty kinky enough.  
He found the place where they were connected, slipping a finger inside Obito just for the thrill of it. Obito kissed the side of his mouth, catching his other hand and bringing it to his cock for the first time. It was hot, sweat-slick, moist at the tip. Kakashi squeezed it with his palm, feeling Obito’s body tighten on him like a pressure cuff. He slipped another finger inside and Obito groaned softly, crown rested against his collar bone. His movements were getting faster again, uneven jolts of his hips, drawing Kakashi deeply into his clenching body. He sat upright, back arching and pelvis rolling forward against Kakashi’s.  
Kakashi stroked him, long deliberate pulls, other hand now resting on his thigh. Obito tipped his head back and Kakashi examined his taut abdominals appreciatively. Obito gave a sharp grunt a split second before the sticky evidence of his orgasm spilled across Kakashi’s stomach and chest. Kakashi hissed softly, the hot fluid flecking his skin giving him an illicit thrill. Obito had flopped forward, hands smearing his semen over Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi hugged Obito against him, giving a final upward thrust as his own orgasm hit.  
It seemed like a long time before Kakashi could think through the whitish haze of pleasure. Obito was still limp on top of him. He stroked his hair absently, feeling oddly satiated.  
Obito groaned softly, wriggling, and Kakashi let him up, getting shock when the yellowish light touched the undamaged side of his face.  
‘You look-’ he mumbled, reaching out to him but Obito shrugged him off standing up.  
‘Ah, I told you I was good looking,’ he yawned, ‘bathroom, Kakashi-kun?’ he pointed and Obito disappeared into the next room. Kakashi swung his feet to the floor feeling a little dazed. What was happening? He didn’t have that loose, reckless feeling of a lucid dream anymore. He stumbled to his feet as Obito trotted back in. He was still naked and didn’t seem particularly concerned to see Kakashi standing by his bed glaring at him.  
‘Huh, you look a little worked up,’ Obito observed, moving to Kakashi’s draws and selecting a pair of his clean underwear. He wasn’t sure what to say, so watched mutely as Obito dressed.  
‘You’re real,’ he said stupidly, as Obito re-strapped the heavy armour plates around his waist.  
‘You have my sharingan, don’t you?’ Obito chuckled, shrugging on his cloak, ‘you know reality is debatable.’ Obito’s eyes were gleaming in the dark and Kakashi could feel sleep dragging on him suddenly and sat back on the bed, the room swaying with unreality. Obito tapped over to him on sandaled feet.  
‘Thank you,’ he said bending and gently kissing him on the mouth, then he paused something unreadable on his face.  
‘It won’t be too much longer,’ he added softly, ‘I know it’s taken a while, but most of the pieces are in place now so don’t get too worked up over anything – I’m going to make a world that’s perfect.’ Kakashi blinked at him, feeling a prickle of fear, as he straightened and replaced his mask. Kakashi fell back onto the bed as Obito left his bedroom, shortly after hearing the distinctive sound of his apartment door open and close again. Kakashi closed his eyes.


End file.
